


Reality is Irrelevant

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Calculester more like Kinkulester, Happy Birthday to myself: Here’s Calculester, Hey guys I fucking LOVE Calculester, He’s sweet and adorable though, I may or may not write more, Other, Reader is gender neutral but has a vagina, This was more written for pure self indulgence but ya know, it depends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: Spoilers for Calculester’s Virtual Reality Ending!Calculester finds your reactions outside his virtual reality just as nice as the ones in his virtual reality.





	Reality is Irrelevant

Perhaps it’s a bit cruel to do this to you, but you /did/ agree to it; you two didn’t have that hour long discussion about this if it wasn’t the case. Calculester would never dream of hurting you, and even if you did get hurt you had a caring and loving boy to nurse you back to health if you were injured bad enough. Even with safe word and action plan in place, Calculester still wanted to be gentle. You are his greatest love in a new, unfamiliar world, and if he looses that because of something avoidable?

No thanks.

So the plan was set - Calculester wanted you to join him in the virtual reality he made, with his Calcubuddies (aka extensions of himself that are him), to have an orgy with you. To be fair, it’s the only reason he made so many Calcubuddies anyway - he had to show how much he loves you, and not just for the things you do for him. Calculester loves you first and foremost, and the best way to prove that is by senselessly fucking you in both realities. He mentioned about being able to operate while working within his virtual reality, and what better way to test it? Just because you’re seeing and feeling the experience of being treated in the virtual realm just means that he can add to it in this realm, so to speak. Calculester even made this new attachment himself, just for this occasion.

To be fair, he made a lot of things just for this occasion, and if more needed to be made, then Calculester wouldn’t mind making the adjustments. You’re worth the trouble, no questions asked.

The two of you sneak back into the library, after hours, to locate and plug into the server Calculester’s hooked his virtual reality in. You brought your own headset, while Calculester brought the proper cords and wires. The two of you were well liked by the librarian that she allowed you into the library regardless of the time, even throwing the keys to you as she leaves for the day. Unlike other students are in this school, you two wouldn’t make a mess. She hopes.

You and Calculester make your way to the back of the library, towards the computers, until your boyfriend stops you in front of the server possessing his virtual world. You both sit down, and Calculester hastily begins plugging everything in. He boots up his access to the realm on his side, links you in, and you awaken to see a place much more different than the library.

————

_It’s Calculester’s private home in his virtual reality, a small place made mostly for you two to be comfortable. It was the best thing about his virtual reality; should you two be apart for long periods of time, the reality allowed you to be in contact. For now, though, you shift on the bed, looking at the figures you share the room with._

_At the moment, there’s four of them - each a different color with a different emote instead of a proper face. The shortest one is blue with an all too accurate 8=D symbol, the green one was skinny and built like a swimmer with a :D, the pink one being built almost exactly like Scott with a :), and the biggest one being red with a <3 over his face. The red one was chubby and big, but knowing Calculester... each one was a body type you like._

_The blue Calcubuddy is quick to make a move, clamoring onto the bed and gently pulling you down for a kiss. The mouth the blue Calcubuddy forms as you press into a kiss, soon revealing large, spindly teeth that gently press into your bottom lip. The blue one continues to take you for his own, hands on your chest as he begins to toy with you, the red one taking the chance to climb up behind you in the bed. You melt into the blue one’s kiss, just a bit, as the green and pink ones follow in suit. Your clothes were already gone thanks to virtual reality not being about that stripping deal, which you could appreciate._

————

Outside of the virtual reality, your vision of what Calculester’s up to obscured by the wonderful image painted in his virtual world. Calculester’s right arm twitches, slowly getting used to multipiloting both his own student body and the Calcubuddies, until he’s managed to fully split both functions. It simply means some of his usual functions have stopped working for the mean time, but hey, it’s not too long, right? 

His optics shift and Calculester manages to look at you. You’re practically quivering in place as his manifestations of himself set to work - which means he shouldn’t be slacking out here, either. He inches closer to you, careful of the wire that protrude from ever part of his back, and reaches out to pull you closer. Naturally, this makes you scoot a bit to the left in the virtual realm, but lining things up isn’t that hard. 

His hands reach for your body almost right away, his touch cold against your hands. The metal feels... really good, actually, as his hands continue to roam up your arms, over your chest, then to your stomach where he slips them under your shirt. You sigh at his touch, and Calculester’s screen flips to the 8=D emoji right away. It’s not something he controls... right?

—————

_You’re still making out with Blue at this point, your hands behind his head as he pushes a forked tongue into your mouth. You’re quick to catch on as Red grabs you by your hips, pulling you back into his lap - and you /feel/ his cock against your ass right away. Red’s mouth splits free from his face and he presses kisses to the back of your neck, and Blue almost growls as he clamors back over. Green and Pink join in, and if you weren’t distracted by the kiss that Blue had pulled you in, you would have sworn more of those Calcubuddies had spawned in._

_Blue cups your face in his hands, a growl in his throat as his teeth graze your lip. Green - or, maybe it was Pink? - shoves Blue a bit out of the way, aiming between your legs. That mouth reveals itself as well, featuring a long tongue that lazily licks up your thigh, towards your crotch. Fingers push your folds open, and that tongue traces a circle around the opening, then moving fast to flick your clit._

_You can’t help the moan you make from that attention, which is quickly swallowed by Blue’s kiss. Red’s hands are groping your ass, fingers edging closer and closer to your asshole as he does so, practically /purring/ as loud as he can with nipples and kisses all down your neck and back. Your legs get shifted a bit more as the other one - probably Pink - joins in with the gracious attention to your pussy, as a second tongue forces in. Of course Calculester would focus on you: he’d be a fool not to._

_Your hands rest in Blue’s waist, pressing your thumbs into his hips. He whines, tensing as he finally pulls you away after having (quite literally) kissed the air out of you. He looks at you - not that you can see his eyes - in the same way Calculester looks at you when you’re in class together and he’s not allowed to give you the affection he feels you deserve. (If you’re wondering, his screen makes a broken heart emoji.)_

_You’re no pillow princess, though._

——————

Outside of virtual reality, Calculester is already miles ahead of you. His hands are certainly prone to wander, as they’ve already wiggled you out of your pants and underwear, the cold metal heating up as he continues to run fingers over you. One hand presses against your stomach under your shirt, while the other slips between your legs. He presses in the first finger, right away, getting a small delight as you squirm. It’s already so slick, probably thanks to his Calcubuddies. He’s got two of his Calcubuddies eating you out as he does this, and wonders if he may want to invest in a mouth for this kind of thing some day. Calculester lets your stop squirming before continuing on, gently starting to push in and pull out. You make an absolutely adorable moan as he does this, which directly influences his Calcubuddies to work harder.

His thumb presses against you clit, and he introduces a second finger at the same time. You’ve completely forgotten about being quiet in the library, which is why it’s a good thing no one else is here. You shudder from the attention, and Calculester’s cooling fans kick on after a breathy call of his name from your lips. He loves the way you say his name, and if can achieve it over and over he will.

Calculester sets about to scissoring you, then remembers his attachment - which is a bit more obvious than he’d like to admit right now. 

Soon.

——————

_Green and Pink have both of their tongues deep in you, while Blue presses his hands into your chest, joining Red in littering your virtual reality self with bites and kisses. It’s so much at once, but it all feels so good that you melt into the attention, vainly rutting your hips against the two eating you out. Where the fuck did Calculester learn how to do this, anyway?_

_Your nails dig into Blue’s back as you hold him tightly, groaning Calculester’s name again and throwing your head back against Red’s chest. Green and Pink continue to dual fuck you with those tongues, occasionally one taking the time to suck in your clit._

_You gasp, shutter, and attempt to warn them you’re close._

——————

“C-Cal... I’m close...” 

You’re whining, practically, as Calculester’s moved to three fingers, all while pressing attention on your clit. Your words cause Calculester to slow, removing his fingers (and his buddies’ to gues) from you, and you huff. 

“H-Hey! Not fair!” You gripe, but Calculester’s a step ahead of you. 

——————

_In the virtual world, Blue backs away as Green and Pink stand up, liking their faces clean. You’re still left whining, when Red lifts you up by the waist. There’s a bit of shifting as you face Red, but you don’t fuss as slowly, Red lowers you down on his cock. You take to it easily, grunting as it stretches, but you don’t stop until he’s fully fit. Red flushes, watching you adjust around him, as the other buddies seem almost envious._

_Green and Pink are back on you, teeth in your shoulders almost right away as you reach out to treat them for eating you out - it’s hard for any of them /not/ to be hard. Blue, feeling left out, pushes his cock between your ass cheeks, pressing his face against your back. Your hands reach for Pink and Green, and you reward their work with handjobs, but you’re more focused on Red._

_He nuzzles the side of your face with his, as if asking, then gently gives you a test bounce. Pleasure rockets through you, and you gasp, repeating the action. Red grabs your hips again, and he assists you in riding as Blue uses this to help himself off. Green and Pink both hum in approval at the touches, and you continue to ride._

——————

Calculester takes a moment to settle you in his lap, but his newest adjustment has already presented itself; a vibrating dildo, hooked directly to his systems to feel what it’s like to have you bouncing on him. 

And oh boy, it’s a wonderful feeling.

Calculester’s errors pop up almost instantly as you slide yourself down his cock, groaning as you take to riding him. He grips your hips to help you stay balanced and on target, letting static and beeps pour from his speakers as you go. This is far more than Calculester could have imagined, and you can’t be happier with this arrangement.

Calculester, between all the attention his buddies are gettin from you and the way you ride him, overloads quick, with all of his buddies cumming directly after his system tries to shut down from the overload. The dildo has fake cum, it seems, because you feel /something/ shoot into your pussy when he overloads.

You’re cumming right after him, crying for Calculester as you do so. Much to Calculester’s surprise, you continue riding him through your orgasm, until your thighs twitch so bad you can’t move. Carefully, you pull your headset off, along with slipping youself off of Calculester, who hasn’t yet booted back on.

“Cal? Cal, are you ok?” You set the headset aside and shake Calculester’s arm. After a brief moment, he pops back online, and his monitor turns to you, blank.

There’s a pause, and a heart flashes on his screen.

“Initiating Love.exe.”

You just smile at him.

“Love you too, dork.”


End file.
